Borrowed Time
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: AU, in which Jane must go back in time to save Maura's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_I really shouldn't be doing ANOTHER fic, but omg...Luann and I get to talking and things happen. So basically, this is a fic Co-written by Luann(evenmoreso on here, and sasha-alexander on tumblr). She's got some great fics going on as well, and she's top knotch at photoshop so go follow her. She came up with the idea of this fic, pretty much and she'll probably give me ideas to write, ext. I'm just the writer and I put in some ideas here and there, I suppose. ;) I do hope you enjoy, though. It's pretty different. _

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing. D:

* * *

**Borrowed Time**

**Chapter One**

Everything was spinning, swirling, like one of those tea cup rides at Disney land. The sound was horrible. It was like hundreds of people trying to talk over one another, screaming and yelling, cars honking, alarms going off, radio static. Jane curled into herself, her arms covering her head like she was doing a tornado drill. It was all she could do to keep from throwing up.

Just when Jane thought she couldn't take it much longer, everything went silent and she hit the ground with a thud. It knocked the breath out of her, so she lay there on her side for a moment, still curled into herself as she tried to breathe and take a moment to allow her organs to catch up. Once everything seemed to stop spinning and Jane could breathe again, it was then she noted the sounds of birds chirping and children laughing in the distance.

Slowly, Jane uncurled her body and moved so that she was on her back. She felt wetness on her cheeks and realized she was still crying. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up into a sitting position as it all came crashing back down on her. Maura was dead. She was _dead_. Jane's breathing ratcheted up a notch and her chest tightened until she realized where she was.

Beacon Hill. Her wide eyes darted around, panic still coursing through her veins, and that was when she saw it. The large iron gates of a mansion. The Isles residence. So she hadn't been hallucinating before.

_Maura is alive in this time… _She thought, the panic slowly leaving her.

This time? Was she really going to believe that the angel of death had sent her back in time? To keep Maura alive? Yes. Yes she was, because if she didn't, then Maura was really gone and Jane wasn't sure if she could handle that. She didn't want to handle it. Maura needed to be alive.

Jane stood on shaky legs, looking down to realize that Maura's blood was no longer covering her white blouse and black trousers. She looked as she had that morning before she and Maura left for work. _Because Maura's death hasn't happened yet…_ She thought grimly. Brushing herself off, Jane looked up at the large mansion and idly wondered how she was going to do this.

How was she going to keep Maura safe? She couldn't go waltzing in…

"Excuse me," A voice broke into her thoughts. Jane jumped with a start, her hand going for her gun only to find it wasn't there. She turned to see a woman staring at her oddly. "Uh…Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you here for the Nanny interview as well?" She asked, sounding a little condescending.

_Nanny interview…? This could work… _Jane thought. It took her a moment to realize that she probably should answer the woman. "Uh, yeah. Yes. Yes I am." She said trying to sound more sure of herself than she felt.

"Right…Well, good luck, then." The woman said, before she stepped up to the gate and pressed the callbox button.

A voice suddenly spoke from the small box. "Name?"

"Fiona Parker and-" She turned to look at Jane, who stepped up.

"And Jane Ri-" She stumbled on her last name, realizing she probably shouldn't use it and quickly said the first thing that came to mind. "-chardson. Jane Richardson." She said, clearing her throat.

The voice sounded slightly static-y as it came through the speaker once more. "And do you have an appointment?"

Fiona stepped up and spoke clearly into the box. "We're here for the Nanny interview."

There was a pause before the gates began to slowly open, allowing the two woman inside. They walked the length of the long driveway, Jane admiring the large, beautifully decorated yard around the mansion, falling slightly behind Fiona.

Once they reached the large, white door, it opened before Fiona could even knock on it. A man in a suit stood in the doorway and moved aside. "Mrs. Isles is waiting in the sitting room down the hall, to your left." He said calmly.

_The sitting room? _Jane mentally rolled her eyes as she followed Fiona down the hall. When they rounded the corner, they came face to face with a young, Constance Isles. Jane had to hide her surprise at seeing the woman so young looking. She stood looking flawless as usual and smiled politely.

"Hello, ladies. I'm Constance Isles," She held out her hand for both woman to shake. "I take it you're here for the interview?" She asked as she subtly looked Jane and Fiona over.

Both Jane and Fiona nodded. Jane was trying to look as polite as possible, praying to God she didn't fuck this up. Constance nodded. "Lovely. Which of you is going first?" She asked.

Jane stepped back and cleared her throat. "You can go first, Fiona if you'd like." She tried to smile, hoping the other woman would take her offer.

Fiona smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Jane." She said, earnestly.

Jane nodded and looked to Constance. "Where should I wait?" She was trying hard not to fidget with her scars.

Constance nodded behind her. "Andrew will show you where to wait." She said as she moved to take her original seat.

Turning around, Jane was met with the same man who had greeted she and Fiona at the door. He nodded to her with a smile and held his hand out. "This way, Ma'am." Andrew said, motioning toward another room down the hall.

Jane refrained from asking him not to call her Ma'am, as she took a seat in one of the large, luxurious, white chairs. "I'll return to get you once Mrs. Isles is ready for you." He said as he turned to leave.

Sighing, Jane leaned back into the chair, thankful for the moment alone to gather her thoughts. It was hard to believe this was all happening. It was hard not to think about Maura…her Maura, in the future…or was it the present? She shook her head, deciding not to dwell on it. Maura from _her_ time wasn't alive. But technically it hadn't happened yet.

_And it wont! _She thought vehemently. _Not if I can help it. _

Jane closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, focused on the lie she would need to tell Constance to get hired. This was truly why she had told Fiona she could go first, so that she could have a moment to think, to take this all in.

She had finally calmed herself down somewhat, when she felt something small poke her arm. One eye opened, catching a glimpse of dark honey blonde hair and the bottom of a dress as a little body quickly turned the corner. Jane sat up straighter, her heart rate quickening. _Maura…_

Jane thought about following the little girl, that most certainly had to be Maura, but didn't have time to decide when Andrew came into the room. "Mrs. Isles will see you, now." He said, hands behind his back as he led the way.

As Jane followed Andrew, her eyes searched the spacious mansion to catch a glimpse of the little girl who had tapped her on the arm before, but didn't find her.

Constance stood as Jane entered the room, nodding to Andrew to leave before she gestured to the couch across from the chair she had been sitting in. "Please, have a seat." She said in a polite voice.

Jane did as she was told, sitting up straight and trying to look proper. Constance smiled, tucking her ankles between each other. "So, what'd you say your name was?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap.

"Jane Richardson," She replied evenly.

Constance nodded. "Miss Richardson, tell me, why do you want this job? Are you qualified? What experience do you have?" One perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose as she eyed Jane.

_Lie. Lie through your teeth, Jane. _She thought, clearing her throat. With a fake smile plastered on her face, Jane began. "Well, I adore kids for one and I just would rather work with them than do anything else." She said, picking an invisible piece of thread from her pants suit before she continued. "I'm certified in CPR and have been a Nanny for various others, whom I will gladly get recommendations from if need be," _Please don't ask me for recommendations._ "I also grew up with two younger brothers and spent a lot of time watching them while my parents worked…"

"Tell me, Jane, how old are you?" Constance asked.

Jane bit the inside of her cheek before she answered. "37." She replied.

"And why are you not married with children of your own?"

Jane took a breath and tried to keep her smile. "Well, Mrs. Isles, marriage has never been for me. I'm not really interested in it. And as I said before, I adore kids, but I don't want any of my own, I'd prefer just to work with them and help them grow until some other child needs me…" _Jesus, I bet she isn't buying this, how could she buy this? _She groused inside her head.

Constance was silent for a moment, before she nodded. "I've interviewed a lot of nannies, most of them young with little experience, but you are just the opposite. You aren't too old or too young. Before I hire you, what do you consider as punishment for a child?" She asked calmly.

Jane considered it for a moment before she responded. "Well, I don't believe in spanking. I believe that to correct the child's behavior you talk to them and send them to time out or take away a favorite toy for a period of time. I've found that works best." She replied easily, feeling a little more comfortable now that Constance seemed intent on hiring her.

"Wonderful, you're hired, though I must say you probably wont be needing to do any form of punishment. Maura is a very well behaved child. When can you start? It'd be wonderful if you could start the sooner the better, I have a flight for Paris tonight. The company did tell you that you would be living here, did they not?" Constance asked.

_The company? _Panic unfurled in Jane's stomach but she squelched it down and kept up her façade. "Yes, of course they did. I can start now if you like." Jane said cheerily.

"Fantastic!" Constance beamed. "Let me get Maura so you can meet her, then I shall have Andrew show you to your room. You will be sleeping not far from Maura's room." She said as she stood and almost glided to the door and peeked up the stairs. "Oh Maura, darling!"

Jane waited with bated breath, sitting on the edge of the couch. She could hear soft footfalls as they stepped carefully down the stairs. She watched as Constance turned and Jane stood, still not seeing Maura. Constance looked beside her and noticed the same thing. "Oh come now, Maura. Don't be rude!" She said as she turned slightly to grip a tiny wrist and gently pull the little girl from behind her.

Wide hazel-green eyes stared up at Jane through thick lashes, bashfully. Jane had never seen something more adorable. Little Maura stood in a yellow sundress, which complimented her fair skin. Golden honey blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulder in light curls, a matching yellow headband pushing back her bangs. Her cheeks and nose were lightly freckled and though she wasn't smiling, Jane could see where that one dimple resided on her right cheek. She wasn't quite sure of Maura's age, but she looked to be at least 4 or 5 years old.

Kneeling down so that Jane wouldn't appear so large to Maura, She smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Jane." Her voice was thick with emotion and she worked hard to hide it from Constance Isles who was watching curiously. Little Maura was so beautiful and it was in that moment that Jane decided that she wanted a little Maura of her own. She wanted a family with Maura, with _her Maura. Future Maura. _

The little girl watched her curiously, and Jane could tell that she was studying her. Constance nudged her forward slightly, making Maura look back at her before she eyed Jane again. "Hello," She finally said softly. Her voice was small and tiny and Jane's heart just about melted at the sound.

"Use your manners, Maura." Constance said with a frown.

Jane wanted to tell her to shut up, that Maura could talk to her anyway she wanted.

Maura looked back at her mother before she took a breath and fidgeted with her dress. "M-My name is Maura. It's a p-pleasure to meet you, Jane." She stammered quietly, her eyes dropping to her white sandals.

Constance smiled, satisfied. "I'll let you two get acquainted. I have to get ready. Andrew will run you to wherever you need to go to get your things and the food is always stocked in the house, if you have questions, just ask Andrew." The elder Isles said before she turned to leave. Maura went to grab at her mother's hand but at the last second retracted it, looking downtrodden.

"Maura," Jane said softly. The little girl turned her head back to face Jane and stared at her. "Maybe you'd like to show me your room?" She needed to gain the little girl's trust.

Maura looked anxious, unsure of what to do. Finally, she settled for bolting for the stairs.

"Well, this is going to be harder than I thought…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **_Second chapter. Woo. I didn't really proof-read this, so any mistakes are my own. Enjoy~ Oh and you'll find out soon enough what happened to Adult!Maura and all that jazz okay. _

__**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything. Just the plot-line(Mostly Luann's doing ok)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Since Jane really had no clothes to speak of aside from the ones she was wearing, or any personal items for that matter, she lied and told Andrew she'd pick up what little she had later. Andrew didn't question her, just nodded and showed her to her room.

"Mrs. Isles has asked that I make sure you understand, that if you need anything, I am here at your disposal. The fridge is always stocked and the only thing you are to worry about is Maura. Here is a credit card. Anything Maura needs, you are to use this card to pay for it. I am also to ask that you meet her in the sitting room in fifteen minutes. She will be leaving earlier than expected and would like to talk to you before then." Andrew handed over the credit card and nodded curtly before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Er…thanks." Jane said to the empty doorway before she turned to finally look at where she would be staying. She wasn't sure what she had expecting, but she certainly wasn't expecting it to be so nice. Of course, this was the Isles home, why wouldn't it be anything less than perfect?

She took in the soft color of the walls, the large bed with fluffy white pillows and two teal throw pillows over them. The duvet was white as well with a teal throw blanket folded neatly at the end of it. There was an end table on each side and a bathroom en suite on the farthest side of the room. To the left of the door as she walked in there as a closet that was bigger than the one she had back at her apartment. The room was very spacious and inviting, but it wasn't home.

Before Jane could get too caught up in the feeling of being homesick, she realized she should probably go down to meet Constance. With a heavy sigh and an equally heavy heart, Jane shut the door to her bedroom and headed down the stairs. She heard Constance before she saw her, causing her to pause briefly as she sighed almost irritably.

"I'll be back in a few weeks, Maura. I don't see why you're getting so upset." Jane heard her say. She inched around the corner quietly and peaked into the sitting room. Constance was going through her purse as Andrew began picking up some of her numerous bags.

Maura stood next to her mother, looking up with watery eyes as she tried to hide back her tears. "But-but, mommy, you always leave so much." She sniffled lightly and fidgeted with her hands, looking as though she wanted to reach out for Constance.

Jane's heart sunk a little at the sad look on the little girl's face, the way she was trying so hard not to cry, wanting more than ever to get Constance to acknowledge her existence.

Constance spared her a soft smile and leaned down to cup a rosy cheek, pressing a light kiss to it. "I'll bring you back a surprise." She said before she stood back up to her full height.

"Will daddy come back with you this time?" Maura asked, not looking all that excited about the prospect of a surprise.

"Yes, darling. Now, you'll have fun with Ms. Richardson, don't worry." Constance said absently as she turned to check how Andrew was fairing with her bags. Jane decided this was the time to make her presence known. She cleared her throat as she entered, trying to look as though she hadn't just been listening in on the mother and daughter's conversation. "Ah, Ms. Richardson," Constance said as she nodded with a smile.

Jane smiled back warily. "Jane, please. I hope I'm not interrupting. Andrew said you were leaving earlier than expected and wanted to see me?" She stood a little awkwardly, unsure what to do with her hands as Constance moved to grab her purse again. Maura eyed Jane cautiously from one side of the room.

"Yes, I wanted to give you an advancement on your paycheck, for being able to start right away." She pulled out her wallet and opened it up, counting out three 100 dollar bills. "I hope you don't mind it being in cash, though. I'm afraid that Maxwell has the checkbook." She said as she held out the money for Jane to take.

Jane tried not to stare in awe as she took the money. Having it in cash was fine with her because for one, she didn't have a bank account and two, she didn't have a legitimate ID on her to even cash a check. "I'd prefer it always be in cash anyway, if that's alright with you." She said as she stuck the money in her pocket.

Constance nodded. "If that's what you want. Alright, I've got to run before I'm late. Maura, be good for Jane, okay?" She leaned down and kissed each of Maura's cheeks before she headed for the door.

A moment later, it was just Jane and Maura standing in the sitting room, staring at each other.

"So…" Jane started awkwardly, running a hand through her hair. "Are you hungry?"

Maura peered up at Jane, looking thoughtful before she finally shook her head in the negative.

Jane shrugged gently. "Well, I'm starving, so I'm gonna go get something to eat. Will you show me where the kitchen is?"

Without saying a word, Maura turned and led Jane out of the sitting room and down the hall until the little girl pushed on a white swinging door and they were in the kitchen. Jane looked around in awe at the spacious kitchen. It was spotless and everything was stainless steel like some sort of restaurant kitchen.

Moving to the large pantry, she opened it to find an array of food. Her eyes lit up as she spotted the right ingredients for a peanut butter fluff sandwich. She set out to making it, setting the needed items on the counter while Maura watched her curiously.

Jane smirked. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

Maura bit her lip before she again shook her head in the negative

Jane chuckled. "Okay." she said as she went about fixing another peanut butter fluff sandwich anyway before putting everything away and taking both plates to the kitchen table. She set them down and took a seat, watching as Maura moved like a skittish little deer toward the chair. Her little body climbed up awkwardly before she sat down in the chair.

Jane chuckled softly and took a bite of her sandwich as she watched the little girl from the corner of her eye. Maura stared at the plate of food, looking as though she'd never seen such a thing in her life. "Mmmm. This sure is delicious…" Jane said around a mouthful of food.

Maura glanced at Jane and back at the plate in front of her before she finally picked up the sandwich and inspected it carefully, head cocking slightly to the side as little brows furrowed. It was a full minute before the little girl took a tiny bite.

Jane watched in amusement as Maura chewed slowly with her mouth closed, and set the sandwich back down.

"It's good, isn't it?" Jane grinned as she took another bite of her own sandwich.

Maura looked at Jane and smiled a little for the first time. "What's that white substance" The little girl picked up her sandwich again, not even noticing the look of astonishment on Jane's face.

She suddenly felt her chest swell with emotion as she recalled her Maura asking her that. She swallowed back tears and chuckled softly. "It's fluff." Maura's brows furrowed and before she could even ask what Jane knew she was going to ask, she said, "Marshmallow."

Comprehension dawned on Maura and she nodded before she took another dainty bite. "it's really good." She said after swallowing her food.

Gradually, Maura became more and more comfortable with Jane, chattering away about her favorite books until it was finally time for a bath. "So, how do you usually do this?" Jane asked as she followed Maura up the stairs and passed Jane's room, to a bathroom across from Maura's.

"Usually, someone sits with me while I bathe." Maura said as she walked into the spacious bathroom. The tub was huge and Jane thought she would have loved it as a kid, perfect for bubbles.

"You don't have any toys you play with in the tub?" Jane asked curiously as she searched for a towel, finding one in the bathroom closet and setting it on the counter.

Maura looked confused. "Toys? Bath time isn't for playing, Jane." She said, looking at Jane as if what she had just said was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard.

Smirking, Jane moved to the tub and started up the water. "Sure it is," she said as she looked at the various bottles of shampoos and soaps. She grabbed a bottle of body wash and poured some in the tub and began to swish the water around, making it bubbly. She turned her head to look at Maura who was looking at her as if she'd grown three heads.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked as she stepped up next to Jane, who was now on her knees.

Jane chuckled. "Making bubbles, duh." She said pulled her hand from the bubbly water and rinsed it. "Is the water warm enough?" She asked, moving aside so Maura could check. The little girl nodded and peered over the tub. "Ready to get in?"

Maura nodded again and Jane began to help her get undressed. Gently, Jane lifted the little girl by her arms and set her in the tub. The bubbles were up to her chest. She looked confused at it all and Jane grinned at the sight.

Reaching in the tub, Jane took a handful of bubbles and blew it at Maura's face, eliciting a small giggle from the little girl who now cupped a handful of bubbles and blew some back. "See? Bath time is a time for playing too." Jane said as she took another handful of bubbles and began to give herself a beard. "How do I look?" She grinned as Maura giggled, and began adding more to Jane's 'beard'.

"Like a gentlemen," Maura said as she now began to give herself a beard.

Lots of laughs and splashes later, Maura was all dried off and in her pink night gown, sitting in Jane's lap on a purple, twin bed as she brushed through the child's hair.

"Okay, kid. You're all set and ready for bed." Jane said as she lifted Maura up from her lap and bouncing her on the bed. Maura laughed and crawled to the head of the bed, pulling back the purple, flowered duvet and settling in. Jane moved to tuck the child in and smiled down at her. "You need anything before I go?" She asked as she stood up.

Maura thought about it before she shook her head. "No thank you. Goodnight, Jane." She said on a yawn.

Jane smiled, her heart melting at the sight of Maura snuggled up under her blanket. "Okay. I'll be down the hall if ya need anything. Night." She said softly as she flicked off the lights. Just as she was about to shut the door, Maura called her name.

"Jane," She said a little hesitantly. "Will you please leave the door cracked?"

"Of course." Jane replied, doing just that.

Once Jane had finished her nightly routine, she sunk into the large bed and groaned in pleasure. This was the softest bed she had ever felt. She snuggled under the blanket and closed her eyes, attempting to sleep and ignore her racing mind.

She'd deal with all of that later. She was too exhausted to think anything over.

Just as she had fallen asleep, something pulled her back into the conscious world. There was a light tapping on her arm and a soft, "Jane, Jane."

Jane opened one eye and through the dark she could make out a little face staring at her. Maura was rubbing her eye with a fisted hand and sniffling. "J-Jane…" She repeated softly, and it was then that Jane could tell the little girl had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked as she sat up on an elbow.

Maura bit her lip and glanced around her warily, the darkness making her nervous. "C-Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream."

Jane scooted over and held the blanket up as she spoke. "Sure, sweeite." She said softly.

"R-Really?" Maura asked as she clambered up into the bed. "Mommy never let's me sleep with her when I have bad dreams." She whispered sadly.

Jane impulsively pulled Maura into her arms at this, holding her close. It was evident that Maura was surprised by the action when her little body stiffened, not used to such physical contact, but it gradually relaxed and she scooted closer to Jane, resting her head on Jane's arm and snuggling closer.

"Well, you can sleep in my bed anytime you need to." Jane finally whispered back, her fingers trailing up and down the little girl's back. "Do you wanna talk about your dream?" She asked, hoping it would help the little girl.

Maura buried her face in the crook of Jane's neck and gripped the hem of Jane's shirt. "Chromobacterium Violacium…" Her voice trembled as she said it.

Jane wanted to laugh, but she simply said, "The flesh eating virus…" _Of course… _She thought with a soft smirk. "Well, you're safe now. I wont let anything happen to you." She said softly, pressing a light kiss to the little girl's still damp hair.

"You promise?" Maura whispered, her breath tickling Jane's neck.

Jane's eyes filled with unwanted tears as she thought of her Maura, adult Maura. "I promise." She said shakily. "Now, get some sleep."


End file.
